


Appetizer

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Prompt: Clannidelia discovering themselves as killers and as an OT3





	Appetizer

a. Bedelia

As any good psychiatrist, she was running an experiment. In a controlled manner. It was controlled use of force.

For the police, however, it was self-defense.

She wasn’t entirely surprised when he volunteered to maintain her version of events. He had grown fond of her, fond and protective.

He was with her when the paramedics wanted to check to see if she was alright.

“I’m fine, Dr. Lecter examined me, thank you”

He was pleased to find she trusted him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked suddenly after the end of a session.

“I’m fine” she replied, avoiding the subject.

“You are among friends, Bedelia. There is no reason to hide” he pressed.

“I’m your psychiatrist, Hannibal. You’re not mine”

“I’m not asking as your psychiatrist”

Her blues eyes watch him for a long moment.

“How did it feel?” Lecter asked.

“Good” she replied.

b. Hannibal

“I believe you,” Bedelia said leaning back in her chair.

Hannibal looked up to face her, waiting.

“You told her nothing happened to you, that you happened. I believe you… Did you plan it? Your death?”

He didn’t seem bothered by her sudden digging into his old memories, instead, he relaxed against the chair.

She was a good psychiatrist, it was good to have her as such and not have ethics to worry about, this was not a usual appointment. Not when you have been living with the person for quite some time and being intimate with her. But he wasn’t a usual patient and she also wasn’t a usual therapist.

“It would be quick, the right dose of the right drug and I’d join my family” he answered, he didn’t look at her.

“But…?” Bedelia prompted.

“A butcher insulted my aunt one day, I used a katana to defend her honor, brought the man’s head back to her as a gift”

“Benjamin Raspail’s head, was it a gift to Clarice Starling?” she didn’t wait for an answer. “Your patterns are showing, Hannibal”

He gave her a small smile before continuing. “One discussion at the time, Doctor,” he said. “The butcher was dead, the katana was clean, I had done the right thing. No regrets. It was easy, like cutting through butter”

Bedelia took a deep breath.

Lecter looked at her. “I believe our time is up, Dr. Du Maurier”

She nodded almost blindly.

c. Clarice

“Clarice”

She doesn’t move, nor answers.

“Clarice” Hannibal repeats before he starts walking slowly to her, his hands are exposed to her eyes. She doesn’t move, her shoulders begin to relax as he gets closer. She feels a tear running down her face.

Lecter takes one of her hands on his, the one that is holding the harpy. She lets go of it easily, but the young woman falters and Hannibal holds her against his chest in time. He moves his hand back and Bedelia takes the harpy, while he holds Starling to him. The woman is crying silently.

“Why?” she mutters. “Why couldn’t he stay away?”

“Shh… It’s alright. It was you or him”

She shook her head in a ‘no’. “He’d give us away, Hannibal. We’re so happy. Why couldn’t he stay away?”

It does feel good, it does bring up a feeling of power, but, for Clarice, it is also painful and distressing.

A rude man threatening her lifestyle and her family is enough to bring out the lioness. Not a whim, not a revenge, but protection.

She goes for a run and stays away most of the day, when she comes back home she knows what she did and why she did it.

d.

It begins naturally, it’s not thought, nor discussed.

It starts with a sweet kiss between Clarice and Bedelia after the Opera, a sweet and deep kiss because the blonde looks especially beautiful this night and they had a great day.

A deep kiss between the two and then Hannibal’s hand is moving a lock of Clarice’s hair away from her skin so he can kiss her shoulder.

People would talk and whisper, but there was never a lion who worried about the opinion of the sheep.

There would be times when Lecter dared to slide one hand up Bedelia’s thigh while the other did the same to Clarice’s. Or when the brunette would place her hand just too close to his penis while Du Maurier whispered something in his ear.

Nature or whim, they worked very well together.


End file.
